Locker Room
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: PWP in which Puck and Sam have some fun in a locker room. Because of reasons.


I haven't published anything in ages, so I thought a bit of PWP would make up for it. Honestly, you could try looking for a plot in this fic, but your efforts would be wasted.  
Anyway, I've ever written any Sam/Puck before, outside of an orgy anyway, so I feel like I've broken new ground. Go me.

Reviews would be wonderful, thanks in advance.

And I don't own Glee. I just enjoy making the characters go gay for each other.

* * *

**Locker Room**

Sam stepped out of the shower and into the deserted locker room, one towel wrapped loosely around his hips as he roughly dried his hair with another. Before he could open his locker and get hit clothes, he suddenly felt large and familiar hands on his waist. He turned and smiled at Puck, the two boys sharing a light kiss over his shoulder.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," he said once their lips separated.

"I had to wait for everyone else to clear out," said Puck, holding Sam closer. "And some of those guys were taking their sweet-ass time. Any longer and I would've had to fuck you right in front of them."

Sam chuckled, pushing his ass back against Puck's crotch. "I'm sure you would've loved that, you freaking show-off."

"Well, I certainly would put on a good show," said Puck, running his hands over Sam's skin, still damp from the shower. "And don't act like you wouldn't love an audience too, baby."

Sam turned in Puck's arms, grabbing a fistful of his mohawk. "Enough talking," he said, before pulling the other boy into a hard kiss. Both of them groaned as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Puck tugged at Sam's towel until it fell to the floor, leaving the blonde naked against him, and wrapped his hand around Sam's long erection, smearing pre-come over the crown and stroking teasingly slow.

Sam shuddered at Puck's touch, kissing down the mohawked boy's jaw and sucking on his neck. His hands found the hem of Puck's t-shirt and pulled it off quickly, chucking it God knows where before kissing down his body. He caught Puck's pierced nipple in his mouth, suckling on it and gently pulling the metal ring between his teeth as he pinched the other nipple between his thumb and finger until they were both hard and Puck was moaning against him.

Sam got down on his knees, kissing Puck's hips and abs as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, grinning as he saw that Puck wasn't wearing any underwear. Puck kicked his shoes off along with his jeans so he could be as naked as Sam, and watched as the blonde eyed up his leaking cock with hunger. Sam circled his hand around the base of Puck's cock, stroking and twisting as he sucked on the crown, lapping up the hot beads of pre-come. Puck braced himself against the locker, one hand tangling in Sam's blonde hair, and he cried out once Sam swallowed his whole length into his large mouth until his nose was buried in the tightly curled public hair.

Sam stayed still for a second, relaxing his throat so he wouldn't gag and just savouring the feel of Puck's manhood twitching and swelling in his mouth. Finally he slackened his jaw and flattened his tongue, sucking hard as he bobbed his head back and forth. He held onto Puck's ass with both hands, encouraging him to thrust into his mouth, and Puck was all too happy to face-fuck him. He easily could have done this until he came down Sam's throat, but that wasn't how he wanted this to end. He tugged on Sam's hair, silently telling him to stand up, and crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss which they both growled into.

Puck turned Sam around against the locker, kissing down his back and his spine until he was on his knees with the blonde's tight, round ass in his face. Sam parted his legs a little more in anticipation, shivering as Puck spread his ass cheeks apart. Sam moaned deeply, his forehead against the locker, as Puck dragged his tongue over Sam's puckered hole, lapping wetly until Sam was mewling. Puck really pushed his face into Sam's ass, licking his hole hard until he could push the tip of his tongue inside the tight ring of muscles. Sam cried out, pushing back against Puck's face, needing more, so much more. Puck pushed his long, wet tongue further inside Sam's hole, thrusting it in and out, really fucking him with his tongue until Sam felt as if h could come right then and there.

Puck removed his tongue and sucked on his two fingers, turning Sam's whimper of disappointment into a loud moan as those fingers were pushed inside him. The initial uncomfortable burn of the stretch as those two fingers thrust and scissored was quickly replaced by a pleasure that made Sam moan desperately and beg for more.

"You want more, baby?" Puck said huskily, adding a third finger. "You want me to fuck you right up against these lockers, Sammy?"

"Oh God, yes... _yes!"_ Sam cried out, arching his back as Puck's fingers brushed hard against his prostate. "Oh come on, Puck, fuck me! Please, just fuck me already!"

Puck didn't need telling twice. Sam whined as he clenched uncomfortably around nothing when Puck's fingers were removed, and he squeezed the base of his cock so he wouldn't be quite so close to climax already. Puck fished round in the pockets of his discarded jeans until he found a sachet of lube. Standing up, he torn it open with his teeth and covered his cock with the cool liquid, smearing the excess on Sam's hole, before he lined himself up and pushed inside Sam's opening in one swift movement.

Both boys groaned, Sam relishing in the feeling of being so full and Puck struggling not to lose his head as his cock was squeezed inside the wonderfully tight hole. Eventually they started to move, fast and hard without much of a warm up – Sam liked it best when it was hard and rough, when he could still feel Puck inside him for days afterwards.

Puck held tightly onto Sam's hips as he thrust forward faster and faster, spanking Sam's ass cheek to make the blonde scream. Suddenly Puck pulled out, and Sam was just about to complain when Puck turned him around and lifted him up against the locker, pushing back into his wet, open hole at just the right angle to hit his prostate dead on. Sam threw his head back and wrapped his legs around Puck's waist, grabbing handfuls of Puck's mohawk and clawing desperately at his back. His dripping cock was rubbing against both their stomachs, smearing them both with pre-come, and he was so close he could barely stand it.

Puck sucked and bit Sam's neck, leaving possessive red marks on the flushed skin, and bucked his hips harder and faster, pounding deep into Sam and hitting his sweet spot every time. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, pumping quickly, and that was enough. Sam came all over the both of them, screaming Puck's name as he whole body shuddered. Puck reached his climax just seconds later, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks as Sam's ass clenched around his cock and he filled Sam up with ropes of his hot come until they were both completely spent.

Puck put Sam back down on his slightly unsteady feet, sucking all the jizz off his fingers before turning Sam around and getting on his knees against. He licked up the come that was already starting to drip down Sam's thighs, before gently spreading his ass cheeks and lapping up all the come that was oozing out of his hole. Sam hissed, everything feeling a little oversensitive but still so good, and pushed back against Puck's face as he was licked clean. Once he was done, Puck wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up, turning Sam around. They held each other in the afterglow for a while, kissing each other, slow and sensual.

"So I'll see you at your place tonight then?" Sam asked.

"You got it, Trouty Mouth," Puck smirked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
Don't forget to review... if you feel like it. No one's forcing you, it would just be nice.

xxx


End file.
